


Aloha, Tristesse

by Clair de Lune (clair_de_lune)



Category: Prison Break
Genre: F/M, Season/Series 02
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-07
Updated: 2012-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-11 15:29:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/480018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clair_de_lune/pseuds/Clair%20de%20Lune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ce n’est pas ainsi qu’elle veut se souvenir de lui. (Post 2.07 Buried)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aloha, Tristesse

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Aloha, Sadness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/148335) by [Clair de Lune (clair_de_lune)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clair_de_lune/pseuds/Clair%20de%20Lune). 



Elle ne veut pas regarder la télé, ce soir. Elle a entendu l’info, tout à l’heure. Elle ne voit pas comment elle aurait pu la manquer, tout le monde en a parlé. Les chaînes nationales l’ont répétée plusieurs fois, et les stations locales ne semblent pouvoir s’en lasser. Son père refuse d’éteindre le foutu poste de télé ; elle n’a pas le courage – et encore moins l’énergie – de lui dire la vérité. A quel point elle _connaissait_ le type qui fait la une. Aussi ne regarde-t-elle pas la télé. Elle dit qu’elle se sent barbouillée, ce qui est l’euphémisme de l’année, quitte la table du dîner et se réfugie dans sa chambre. Elle a entendu l’info, aperçu quelques images ; c’est plus que suffisant. Ce n’est pas ainsi qu’elle veut se souvenir de lui, avec les yeux grands ouverts et vitreux, le visage figé, les vêtements couverts de sang.

Les journalistes, la police, le FBI... elle ne croit pas ce qu’ils racontent, qu’il a voulu s’échapper et à essayé de tuer un agent dans le processus. Il n’est pas un tueur – il n’était pas un tueur. Elle a essayé de faire comprendre ça à la femme policier qui l’a interrogée, mais celle-ci ne l’a pas prise au sérieux. Elle a parlé d’état de choc et lui a offert toute sa sympathie accompagnée d’une liste de docteurs. Peut-être pour la première fois de son existence, Debra a sincèrement pensé _Va te faire foutre_ et elle a dû se mordre la langue pour rester silencieuse.

Elle se demande brièvement si plus tard, quand le choc, le chagrin et l’hébétude auront disparu, elle aura l’impression d’avoir été utilisée ou trahie. Elle en doute, même si ça lui faciliterait certainement les choses. Il a été honnête et franc avec elle. Elle se recroqueville sur son lit et, quand les souvenirs commencent à défiler sous ses paupières closes, elle les accueille d’un _Aloha_ empli de tristesse.

-Fin-


End file.
